


Five times

by unowenowl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, a lot of fluff, coffee shop AU, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because maybe she’ll never figure out some things, but this is the truth that she has known for a long time: Morgana loves her, with all her insecurities and mistakes.</p><p>And she is loved just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times

**Author's Note:**

> I really should start the Coffee Shop AU with Merthur and Freyana that I have promised myself that I'll write.  
> (And that Freyana Spy AU and Detective AU and Dragons AU and all the other AUs from my head...)
> 
> Consider this as an...adition of the bigger Coffee Shop AU. Or just consider it as its own fluffy fic.
> 
> Dude, I love this ship.

_One_

 

Her smile is strangely full of fondness.

The coffee cup she offers is a bit too hot, and Morgana almost drops it. But she’s held things that burnt before; so she can’t really tell if it’s because of the cup or because of the girl.

She smiles back, albeit a bit distractedly and she pays the coffee, muttering to the girl to keep the change. And if the tip is a bit too much, she says nothing of it.

The coffee is the first one with hazelnuts that actually tastes decently.

So she must come back.

 

_Two_

 

Her name is Freya. The tag is small and not very noticeable so it only makes sense that Morgana wouldn’t see it the first time she came to the coffee shop.

“Thank you, Freya,” she smiles brightly, when she receives her coffee. The name is almost foreign and almost familiar.

She could say it a thousand of times.

 

_Three_

 

Freya owns a motorbike.

She learns that a couple of weeks later, when she makes time ~~and courage~~  and asks her if she’d like to drink a coffee cup with her. She doesn’t expect Freya to accept but she does, with a big smile and crinkling eyes. Morgana feels warm all over her body.

It doesn’t count as a date. It couldn’t, since it’s only Freya’s ten minutes break, but Morgana is determined to get her out on a proper date anyway. Later. Now she learns all she can about this mysterious woman, who somehow managed to charm the ‘femme fatale’ of the company. (As Gwaine likes to call her.)

Freya likes black tea better than coffee, she has a brown cat with blue eyes named Jolly and is a Potterhead. She’d be a Hufflepuff.

Freya laughs with her chin down and slowly raising her head for air; Morgana assumed at first she was crying. She’s glad to find out she wasn’t.

Freya stops herself and apologizes; she tells Morgana she can laugh harder than that.

And Morgana is determined to make her. Her laughter is _wonderful_.

~~And she’s not smitten, no matter what Arthur says.~~

 

_Four_

 

Her tattoes feel strangely nice under her fingers.

 _They’re druid tattoes,_ Freya explains and Morgana doesn’t fully understand but _she wants to_. She wants to understand everything of Freya.

She doesn’t think she ever will, though. 

She wakes up with the sun and she goes to sleep when the skies are the darkest. Morgana asks of her sleep hours, but Freya's answers are smiles and 'I'm fine.'.

She plays video games and she eats salads every day.

She kisses like a small child when she has to leave for her job, fleeting and Morgana almost wonders if it’s all a dream.

And she kisses like there is only this moment, like there is no tomorrow and she loves so fully and openly that Morgana’s heart breaks and she secretly vows to never let anyone hurt Freya.

She is quiet in mornings, when the sun rises and they’re covered in blankets and sweat and each other.

And she is loud in the most unexpected moments; when Freya takes her hand, as if telling Morgana a secret. Morgana holds back, because she’s not alone, she won’t let her be alone.

Her chuckles remind Morgana of Tinkerbell.

And her loud laughter at 1 AM make her think:

_Arthur is right, I am smitten._

 

_Five_

 

 _I can do this_ , she tells herself.

It’s been three years. Freya met her crazy family; She saw Morgana at her worst. And at her best. And she hasn’t left. If she hasn’t left yet.

If she hasn’t left yet, she wouldn’t leave now.

…But she could, couldn’t she?

Freya just looks at her cryptically every day, kissing as if telling ‘ _No, I couldn’t_.’

One Sunday, she knows for sure.

One Sunday, Freya leans against her and whispers in her ear. “ _Marry me_.”

Morgana says “Yes,” and she gets the ring out of the box and gives it to Freya, asking the same thing. She isn’t trembling, even if she may seem so. _She isn’t._

Freya smiles, the same warm smile that attracted Morgana to her in the first place.

“Yes. Of course I will. I love you.”

 _I love you too,_ Morgana echoes back and she has never been more sure of a thing, nor happier than she is now.

Because maybe she’ll never figure out some things, but this is the truth that she has known for a long time: Morgana loves her, with all her insecurities and mistakes.

 

And she is loved just the same.


End file.
